<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Mornings by calculatingthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450665">Early Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculatingthestars/pseuds/calculatingthestars'>calculatingthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Fluff, I am so sorry, M/M, birthday fanart for estriel, this is so late</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculatingthestars/pseuds/calculatingthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic bliss!Yuzuvier fanart, featuring early mornings before training, tea, and plans for the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/gifts">estriel</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Estriel's prompt was a quotidian Yuzuru, (yes, I had to look up the definition of the word XD), and I thought of what his morning routine before training might be, bustling around the kitchen and making himself some tea. Then Javi decided to be part of the scenario, and it just spiraled from there. Belated happy birthday, Estriel! Apologies that this so late, but I hope you like it anyway.</p><p>(I couldn't figure out how to post a larger size version here, so if you'd like to see the little details, it can be viewed here:<br/><a href="https://calculatingthestars.tumblr.com/post/614467313113104384/art-by-calculatingthestars-made-as-a-birthday">https://calculatingthestars.tumblr.com/post/614467313113104384/art-by-calculatingthestars-made-as-a-birthday</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>